


golden in your memory

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Matt Holt, Blow Jobs, Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Hickeys, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Practice Kissing, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Sparring, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: “Can I ask you a weird question?”“Sure, dude.” Shiro rolls over on the blanket and looks at Matt. His glasses are little crooked and his hair is sticking up at odd angles in the back.“Would it be weird if like, I kissed you?” Matt asks. “Not like -- I don’t mean like, athing. Just like, I never have before. And I know you’re not going to make fun of me for doing it wrong.”





	golden in your memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [golden in your memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557757) by [Гейфилд (Gayfield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4)



Shiro is seventeen the first time he comes out to someone. That someone’s name is Matt Holt. They’ve been friends practically since the day they met and Shiro doesn’t think he’s going to keep it a secret much longer, but he knows if there’s anyone he can trust it’s Matt.

Two weeks later, they’re outside at night looking up at the stars. Matt has swiped a beer from somewhere. Shiro doesn’t know and he doesn’t want to know.

“Hey so,” Matt says. “How did you know you were gay?”

Shiro snorts and reaches for the beer.

“I couldn’t stop checking out other guys?” he says. “Uh -- especially in the locker room.”

Shiro hopes it’s dark enough that Matt can’t see him blush. He takes a swig of the beer. It’s warm and bitter and he can’t say he enjoys it all that much.

“Okay, I uh -- I think I might like guys too. I mean, too as in addition to girls, not like --”

Shiro cuts him off with a hand on his knee.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

“Okay,” Matt says. Shiro hands him back the beer. Matt takes a swig and sets it down on concrete of the roof. “This beer sucks.”

Shiro laughs.

“Yeah, but the company is alright.”

\--

That summer, Shiro visits Matt’s house and they get drunk on Sam’s stash of whiskey that Matt snuck out of the liquor cabinet. They’re out under the stars again, giggling about something that Shiro can’t even remember.

“Can I ask you a weird question?”

“Sure, dude.” Shiro rolls over on the blanket and looks at Matt. His glasses are little crooked and his hair is sticking up at odd angles in the back.

“Would it be weird if like, I kissed you?” Matt asks. “Not like -- I don’t mean like, a _thing_. Just like, I never have before. And I know you’re not going to make fun of me for doing it wrong.”

“Aww, you mean you haven’t secretly had a crush on me this whole time?” Shiro reaches out and ruffles Matt’s hair.

“Shut up, jerk. Do you want to make out or not?”

Shiro’s love life is sadly lacking and Matt is comfortable and familiar. He can understand why he’d ask Shiro for this.

“Yeah,” Shiro says. He takes Matt’s glasses away, folds them carefully and sets them out of the way. “Come here.”

\--

They fool around on and off all summer. When they go back to the Garrison in the fall, Shiro meets Adam. He learns what it feels like to kiss someone who actually _likes_ you and isn’t just doing it to have something to do.

“I knew you had a thing for guys in glasses,” Matt teases.

“Shut up, jerk.” Shiro shoves at him but there’s no malice behind it.

\--

Going to space has been Shiro’s dream for as long as he can remember, though it’s somewhat soured by the fact that it cost him his first real relationship. Having Matt with him helps, probably more than Matt realizes. The first few days, Shiro’s doing great. He’s excited about everything, even the mundane things like checking readings and calculating the amount of time until they arrive at Kerberos. On day four, he breaks. He spends the evening with his head in Matt’s lap, crying into a pillow until he falls asleep. If Sam knows anything about it, he’s kind enough not to mention it.

On day eight, Shiro climbs into Matt’s bunk after tossing and turning in his own long after lights out -- and wow is it weird trying to keep a schedule when there’s no sun or moon to track the time by. They trade hushed whispers, blankets pulled up to their chins, Shiro talking about the stars and what they might find out here, Matt cracking bad jokes that make Shiro groan. Shiro rolls onto his side and Matt mirrors him. He reaches out a hand, rubs it over the back of Shiro’s scalp, where his fade is growing out.

“You’re gonna come back with a mullet,” Matt says.

“How dare you,” Shiro says. He gestures to the long part of his hair. “There is no business happening up here.”

They both crack up and Matt’s hand is still resting gently at the back of his neck. Shiro curls his hand along Matt’s cheek. They lean in at the same time and Shiro forgets about Adam entirely -- at least for a little while.

\--

By the time they’ve been gone a month they’ve all fallen into a routine. Since they’ve been in space, Shiro has spent most of his free time working out. Today he manages to rope Matt into a workout. Having company is nice and watching Matt get sweaty is an added bonus. After lights out, Matt crawls into his bunk. He smells like Garrison regulation soap and when he slides a hand low across Shiro’s stomach, Shiro can’t help reaching back. He winds his arm around Matt’s hip, pulls him close and buries his face in Matt’s neck.

“Can you be quiet?” Matt whispers.

Shiro’s never been particularly loud in bed, mostly out of necessity -- living with his grandparents, having a dorm mate at the Garrison, trying to not to be loud enough to disturb Adam’s roommate. He doesn’t know what Matt wants to do, but right now he doesn’t particularly care.

“Yeah,” he whispers back.

Matt tugs his sweats down and then goes for Shiro’s. He wraps a lose hand around Shiro’s dick, tentatively stroking him to full hardness. Shiro reaches between them to do the same. The angle is awkward. There’s not really enough space for two people in the bed, but they make it work. Shiro comes with a stuttered gasp, his mouth pressed against Matt’s. Matt sinks his teeth into Shiro’s shoulder when he comes and Shiro can only be glad that the mark won’t be visible unless he’s shirtless. Sam probably suspects something is going on between them by now -- he walked in on them kissing more than once that fateful summer -- but it’s not a conversation he wants to have unless absolutely necessary.

They trade handjobs a few more times over the course of the mission, but mostly it never goes past cuddles and sleepy makeouts.

\--

When the ship appears, Shiro does everything he can to protect Matt and Sam, but it isn’t enough. When the Galra bring them into the arena, Matt gets pushed to the front. 

“I’m not gonna make it,” Matt says. He was just a kid who wanted to explore space and now he’s a prisoner of blood thirsty aliens and he’s terrified. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. “I’m never going to see my family again.”

Shiro can’t let him die.

\--

Returning to the Galra ship is harder than Shiro expects, but at this point he’s been living in survival mode so long he doesn’t know how to do anything else. It’s impossible to explain to Pidge how much Matt means to him in the seconds they have.

“I’m coming with you.”

\--

It’s strange to think that it’s only been a few short years since Keith was just a kid, trailing after him and Matt at the Garrison, determined to prove himself. Now Shiro thinks of him as his equal. Keith is still rough around the edges, but Shiro means it when he tells Keith he knows he’s capable of leading Voltron.

Shiro watches Keith argue with the hologram, still so desperate for his approval. Something inside Shiro’s chest tightens. Out of fear or something else, Shiro doesn’t know.

\--

Shiro dies. Then, he falls in love.

Shiro has always, _always_ , known Keith was special. Through Black’s eyes he watches Keith become the leader Shiro always believed he could be. He also sees how much Keith loves him, feels his determination to find Shiro, even when the others have long since given up hope. He hears Keith whisper Shiro’s name, over and over again, every time he needs the strength to carry on.

The imposter takes his place in Black. Keith is gone and Shiro spends so much time screaming out to deaf ears.

\--

Keith’s voice drifts into his consciousness. 

“Shiro’s not Shiro anymore.”

_Keith. I’m right here. I’ve been with you this entire time._

“You all know he would never give up on us,” Keith says to the other paladins. “We can't give up on him.” 

Shiro’s heart aches. He’d give anything to hold Keith one more time. But as Keith races across the galaxy towards the Clone, Shiro’s not sure he’ll ever get that chance. 

\--

He feels Black’s connection to Keith as if it was his own. The Lion takes off, hurtling through space and Shiro sees through his eyes. Keith. Falling through space, his hand gripped tightly to the Clone as they plummet. All Shiro can think of is Keith’s stubbornness, his willingness to put himself and his safety on the line to protect Shiro. He can’t believe it took him this long to understand how much Keith loves him.

He calls out to Keith, over and over, so much weaker than he’s ever been. 

“Where are you, Shiro? Show yourself!”

Keith just fought for his life with an imposter wearing Shiro’s face, yet his expression when Shiro appears to him is nothing but relief. Shiro explains how he died and Keith’s eyes go wide with terror. Shiro never expected to be able to talk to Keith again, let alone be able to see him here on the astral plane. There isn’t time to tell him how he feels. Shiro despairs and the connection fades.

\--

Keith returns to Black’s consciousness like an explosion, screaming Shiro’s name. 

“See through the lion’s eyes,” Shiro says, a steady hand on Keith’s shoulder, like he’s done so many times before. The astral plane erupts into a brilliant sunrise. It’s the most beautiful thing that Shiro has ever seen. It feels right that Keith should be the one to bring him light after being trapped in the darkness for so long.

When Shiro opens his eyes again, he feels the weight of a physical form tethering him to the ground. He feels a heart beating in his chest. He feels air enter his lungs as he gasps. He feels Keith’s arms around him as he collapses, too weak to keep himself up right.

It takes all his strength to speak but when he does, his words are for Keith and Keith alone.

\--

His memories – the Clone’s memories – come back to him in bits and pieces. The sound of Keith’s voice drifts into his mind first.

“I love you,” Keith’s broken voice had choked out. Even as the Clone tried to kill him, he still fought. Even when death was inevitable, Keith never let go.

\--

Every day he sees Keith feels like a missed opportunity, but there’s still a voice in the back of his mind going, but what if? What if he’s wrong? What if he ruins the best friendship he’s ever had? What if he loses the person who means the most to him? He’s lucky to even be alive, should he really be asking for more?

Pidge stops by his room one evening to check how the new arm is working out. Shiro suspects it’s more to ease her worries than his, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“I got a message from Matt,” she says, pulling a datapad out of her bag. “He wants to call.”

They talk a bit more before Pidge leaves for bed. He picks up the datapad and sends a message to Matt. He gets the call an hour later.

“Look who’s back from the dead,” Matt greets him with a grin. 

“Hey,” Shiro says. 

“Hey yourself,” Matt says. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Shiro says. “I -- uh, need some advice.”

“Sure. Next time, don’t die.”

“Matt, I’m serious.”

He must recognize the tone in Shiro’s voice because the smile on Matt’s face disappears almost immediately.

“What’s wrong, Shiro?”

“It’s Keith,” Shiro starts. “I have -- he said that --” He’s interrupted by Matt’s bark of a laugh. 

“ _Finally_ ,” he says.

“I didn’t even finish!”

“Shiro, that boy has wanted to marry you since he was 16. If you’re not about to tell me that you realized you have feelings for him too, I will fly back to Earth and punch you in the face myself.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only to people with eyes,” Matt says. “Now get out of bed and go kiss the daylights out of him.”

\--

Days turn into weeks. He adjusts to his new arm. Every time he finds a moment alone with Keith it doesn’t seem to be the right one and Shiro goes to bed kicking himself for not speaking up. Until one day, when Shiro walks into the training room to find Keith already there. 

“You wanna take the new arm for a spin?” Keith asks, a smile quirking at his lips.

“Sure,” Shiro says. “You ready to have your ass handed to you?”

“Bring it.”

Shiro adapts to the way the arm moves more quickly that he would have expected. What he doesn’t expect is how he reacts to the act of physically fighting. He hasn’t even realized how touch starved he’s been. The memory of his conversation with Matt replays in his mind. 

“ _\--go kiss the daylights out of him._ ”

Keith is quick, dodging his blows with cat-like grace, but the new arm is faster. Keith falls to the mat and Shiro pins him, bionic fingers wrapped around one wrist, human ones around the other. Shiro looks down, taking in the sight of him, beautiful and breathless, a slight sheen of sweat glistening on his skin.

“Shiro?”

Keith’s eyes are wide, questioning. Shiro leans down, presses his mouth to Keith’s and it feels like coming home.

Keith goes slack against his grip and sighs into Shiro's mouth. Shiro deepens the kiss, slides his tongue against Keith's. He can't believe he waited so long for this. Doesn't know why the first thing he did when he woke up in Keith's arms wasn't to tell him he loves him.

When he leans back, Keith is panting, his cheeks flushed, and Shiro can't help reaching up to brush his bangs away from his face. The metal fingers have the dexterity of his human hand but the feeling just isn’t the same. After so long without a physical form he needs to touch. He curls his fingers around Keith’s cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin and he never wants to let Keith go.

"Finally," Keith whispers. There’s a tentative smile pulling on his lips and Shiro can’t help smile back. Shiro traces his fingers down Keith’s neck and over his collarbone.

“I’m so in love with you,” he says. The thought of saying it out loud felt so terrifying when he’d talked about it with Matt, but now it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

“Shiro,” Keith says. He sounds like he’s about to cry, but before Shiro can ask if he’s okay, Keith says, “Kiss me again.”

Who is he to resist a request like that? Shiro presses his lips to Keith’s pulse point. He kisses his way back up to Keith’s mouth, drinking in the soft gasps that are falling from Keith’s lips, the way his hands slide up the cradle the back of Shiro’s head. He rests his forehead against Keith’s; when he opens his eyes to look at him there are tears in the corners of Keith’s eyes.

Shiro is off of him in an instant.

“What’s wrong?”

Keith is already shaking his head as he sits up.

“Nothing. Shit, I’m sorry. I just -- I wasn’t sure I was ever going to get to have this.”

He wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand, laughing before he looks at Shiro again. He slides his hands -- warm, so warm -- over Shiro’s thighs and leans in. The kiss is feather light against his lips.

“Keith, fuck.” Shiro curls his fingers around the back of Keith’s neck and he’s warm there too. He pulls Keith into his lap, wraps his arms around him. “It’s yours -- _I’m_ yours.”

\--

After the war, the Holts invite them over for dinner. It’s a challenge to get everyone’s schedules to line up, but having all the Paladins back in one place gives Shiro nostalgic feelings he didn’t expect. They all get a little tipsy on wine -- Shiro a little more because he’s always been a lightweight and Keith not at all, because apparently Galra alcohol tolerance is a beast. Shiro pulls him into his lap and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck.

“I love my alien boyfriend,” he mumbles.

Keith laughs.

“ _Half_ alien, Captain.”

He turns and kisses Shiro on the forehead. Matt joins them across the table, pouring himself another glass on wine.

“Nice hickey,” he says nonchalantly. Keith flips him off and Shiro giggles into the back of Keith’s neck. They’ve been together going on two years and it’s a rare day when Keith doesn’t have a hickey _somewhere_ on his body. “Some things never change, huh Shiro?”

Now it’s Shiro’s turn to blush. Hunk brings out a tray of desserts and he’s saved from having to explain himself, at least for a little while.

\--

“So you and Matt, huh?” Keith asks. They’re lying next to each other in bed. Keith is drawing shapes over Shiro’s stomach.

“Are you upset I never told you?” Shiro asks.

“No,” Keith says, and Shiro believes him.

“We never dated,” Shiro continues. “Just – you know.”

“Fooled around in space?” Keith supplies. He hand slides up Shiro’s chest, his fingers tracing circles around each of his nipples and Shiro has to stifle a groan.

“Yeah,” Shiro says. “It was a long trip to Kerberos.”

Keith snorts out a laugh. He buries his face in Shiro’s neck and presses soft kisses there.

“I can only imagine,” he whispers against Shiro’s skin. “We’ve gotten spoiled by the teleduv.”

“We messed around when we were teenagers too,” Shiro says. “Before – you know.”

He feels Keith nod, neither of them wanting to say it. It’s an old scar, but it still feels like a heavy weight on his chest when he says Adam’s name aloud.

“He’s a good kisser.”

“Who? Matt?”

“You don’t think so?”

“Wait. When did _you_ hook up with Matt?”

Shiro doesn’t know if he’s more confused or impressed that Keith found time to fool around with anyone when there was a war going on.

“It was just once.” Keith shrugs. “I was helping the rebels on a mission and stayed with them a few days before I could get back to Blades headquarters. We all got drunk to celebrate. I don’t even remember how it started. Just that –” Keith trails off like he’s remembering the night fondly. Shiro feels a momentary pang of jealousy before reminding himself it’s stupid. He literally has his arm wrapped around Keith _right now_.

“That it was good?”

“Yeah,” Keith says. “I mean -- I didn’t have a lot to compare it too. It’s not like I’ve kissed a lot of people.”

“You weren’t out there wooing people on your super secret missions?” Shiro teases. They’ve never actually talked about exes. Keith obviously knew about Adam and there was no point in bringing up the handful of one-night stands over the years.

“That was _all_ Matt,” Keith says. He’s quiet for a long moment. “You know I have a hard time trusting people.”

“I know,” Shiro says.

Keith pushes himself up and strokes a hand through Shiro’s hair. He kisses Shiro gently and Shiro tightens his arm around Keith’s waist. It’s times like these that Shiro really wishes that he didn’t have to plug in the bionic arm at night. All he wants to do hold Keith in both arms. The Galra arm almost got him and Keith killed but it did have its up sides.

“I trust you,” Keith says. Shiro leans in to kiss him again and Keith sighs into his mouth. When they finally part, Keith looks at him seriously and says, “I trust Matt too.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow at him.

“Are you saying you want to – invite him to join us?”

Keith shrugs like it isn’t a big deal at all and curls back up along Shiro’s side.

“It could be fun,” he says.

Shiro has to laugh, because if there’s one thing he’s sure of in regards to this hypothetical situation – it’s definitely that it would be fun. Matt is the person who taught him that sex _could be_ fun, that you could laugh when things go wrong, and crack jokes in between kisses.

“I’ll give it some thought,” Shiro says.

\--

A few months later, they revisit the conversation. Shiro has had plenty of time to think. Most of those thoughts have taken place in the shower with his hand wrapped around his dick.

“You finally decided you like my idea?”

“I liked it back then,” Shiro says. “I just wasn’t sure of the logistics.”

“So, what you’re saying is you’ve been watching porn for ideas?”

“Shut up,” Shiro says. He hadn’t even thought of that and now he’s mentally kicking himself.

They end up calling Matt on Shiro’s datapad and the first half of the call is unbearably awkward until Keith steps in.

“You want to have sex with us?”

Matt stammers for a solid ten seconds before delivering a very firm, “Yes. Hell yes, even.”

“Awesome,” Keith says. Shiro shakes his head and laughs.

“Maybe we should do like, a trial run?” Matt suggests.

“Oh?”

“It’s going to be a while before you’re back on solid ground, right? Maybe we should start small.”

\--

Matt calls back two hours later, this time from his bedroom, and Shiro props up the datapad on the nightstand. Matt can only see them from the shoulders up, but they all decided that being able to look each other in the eyes after it’s all over is the most important thing here. There’s no need to make this call anymore R rated than it needs to be.

A half an hour later, they’re spooned up against each other and Shiro has his cock buried deep inside of Keith. He thrusts into him slowly, kissing his neck as Keith stares up at the datapad. Keith’s eyes are locked on Matt as he tells him how good it feels. Matt’s eyes are wide, dark with desire and even though they can’t see below his chest, it’s obvious he’s jerking off.

In the morning, Matt sends a message to both of them.

_Had fun last night. We should do it in person next time._

\--

It’s the better part of a year before Shiro and Keith make it back to Earth. Sam contacted him a while back to let him know he was working on a new design for Shiro’s arm. When he saw that Sam had based it on the original Galra specs that Pidge had scanned all those years ago, Shiro jumped at the opportunity.

“You ready for this?” Keith asks as they make their way through Earth’s atmosphere.

Shiro presses a kiss to his temple.

“The surgery or Matt?” he asks.

Keith huffs out a laugh. “Both, I guess.”

\--

The entire Holt family is there to greet them when they land. Pidge throws her arms around Shiro’s neck as soon as she sees him.

“Missed you too, kiddo,” he says as he sets her down.

He ruffles her hair, shorter now than it’s ever been and glances towards Keith and Matt. There’s a faint blush coloring Keith’s cheeks and Matt looks entirely too pleased with himself. Shiro’s mouth goes a little dry.

“Show Pidge the ring,” Matt says. He shoves Keith towards her and Keith holds out his left hand and his blush grows deeper.

“When’s the big day?” Colleen asks.

“We’re not sure yet,” Shiro says. “It’s hard to coordinate when half of the people we want to invite are off world.”

“I’m sure you’ll make it work.”

“We always do.” Shiro curls his bionic fingers around Keith’s waist and tugs him close. Keith looks up at him like it’s just the two of them in the entire world and Shiro melts a little bit.

“Okay,” Matt says. “That’s enough of you two being grossly in love.”

\--

Keith is next to him, his fingers laced in Shiro’s human fingers as they put him under. Shiro counts backward from ten. Keith’s smile is the last thing he sees before everything goes black.

Waking up isn’t quite as peaceful. Opening his eyes to find himself strapped down with a new arm attached to his body calls up some unpleasant associations in his brain. Shiro’s still groggy from the anesthesia but his fight or flight response is activated. He thrashes against the bed before he knows what’s happening.

“Keith, he’s awake,” a familiar voice calls.

Keith appears in his line of sight. His hands curl around Shiro’s face, the warmth against his skin grounding him.

“Shiro, I’m here. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Keith,” Shiro chokes out. His mouth is dry.

“Undo the restraints,” Keith says.

With some effort, Shiro manages to turn his head. He sees Sam standing there and the pieces slot back into place. Earth. Sam. Pidge. New arm. His heart begins to slow.

“I’m not sure we should until we test --” Sam begins.

“Sam. I’m _not_ asking you,” Keith says.

Sam’s mouth presses into a thin line and he reaches to undo the restraints across Shiro’s chest. Shiro reaches for Keith the second he’s free. Keith strokes a hand over his back and kisses the top of his head.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispers. “I got you.”

\--

Sam and Pidge perform all manner of tests on the arm over the next few days. When they’re satisfied with the results, they let Shiro take it for a test run. He activates the weapon function and is relieved to see that now instead his hand glows a soft blue. 

“That was my idea,” Pidge says, proudly.

“You did good, kid.” Matt claps her on the back proudly. After Sam and Pidge have returned to their lab, Matt sidles up to Shiro, curling his fingers around Shiro’s shiny new metal ones. “Are we going to take it for our own test drive tonight?”

“Oh my god, Matt,” Shiro laughs. “You’re the worst.”

“What?” Matt asks. “I thought that was pretty smooth.”

\--

"Pidge is spending the night with our folks," Matt says as he drops his keys on a table by the door. "I told her I had a date."

"I guess strictly speaking that's not a lie," Shiro muses.

"You guys want a beer?" Matt asks. He grabs three from the fridge before receiving an answer. They raise their bottles to toast and Matt grins. "To good friends and good sex."

Shiro feels his face heat but Keith just breaks out into a laugh, shaking his head before he takes a sip.

"You haven't changed a bit, Mattie."

Matt sets his beer down on the counter and a curls his fingers around the back of Keith's neck.

"I don't think that's a bad thing," he says. He leans in, like he's about to kiss Keith and pauses, glancing up at Shiro. "Is this okay?"

It takes Shiro a second to find his voice.

"Yeah.” His voice cracks.

Matt smirks at him. He slides his other hand into Keith's hair, cupping the back of his head as he leans in. Shiro watches as Keith's lips part the second before Matt's mouth touches his. It's strange watching Matt kiss someone, knowing that Matt mostly learned how by doing it with Shiro. The fact that the person he's kissing is Shiro's future husband -- well, that's something else entirely.

Matt kisses Keith softly, gently sucking on his bottom lip and pulling soft moans from Keith's mouth.

"Just as good as I remembered," Matt whispers. 

He kisses his way across Keith's jaw and nuzzles his temple. They both look to Shiro and Keith reaches out, yanks him forward by the front of his shirt and crashes their mouths together.  
By the time Keith lets go of him, his lips are swollen, he's panting to catch his breath and Shiro isn't much better off.

"Do we want to take this to the bedroom or should we at least finish our beers first?" he asks.

Shiro huffs out a laugh.

"I guess it we should talk about uh -- logistics."

The two of them had their own conversation about this and determined that any configuration the three of them would be pretty much be awesome. Now it’s up to Matt to make his preferences known. They both turn to look at him and it takes Matt a moment to catch on.

“Oh, it’s up to me?”

“Well, yeah,” Shiro says. “You’re the honored guest in this situation.”

“ _Honored_ ,” Matt repeats. There’s a smirk on his lips as he leans in. “Shiro, you sure know how to make a boy feel special.”

Matt’s lips press against his and Shiro expects it to feel familiar. But Matt’s hands are larger, more callused than he remembers, he kisses like man with experience, not a fumbling teenager. And when his tongue slides against Shiro’s, it takes him by surprise, because Matt only ever took the lead to spur Shiro into action.

When Matt breaks the kiss, he’s grinning and Shiro feels his skin grow hot underneath his clothes. Keith takes them both by the hand and leads them over to the sofa. He returns with their drinks a moment later and settles himself between the two of them.

“We obviously already know what we like,” Keith says. “What do you like?”

Matt takes a long pull from his beer and for the first time all evening, looks a little nervous.

“I’ve never - um, bottomed before? But I’d like to try.” His cheeks go a little pink and he ducks his head before taking another swig. “Preferably with Keith. Sorry, Shiro, but your dick is not a beginner’s course.”

Shiro nearly chokes on his beer. Keith tries to hide his laughter under his breath but fails miserably.

“It’s not _that_ big,” Shiro says, annoyed. “It’s _proportionate_ to the _rest of me_.”

“The rest of you is pretty big, dude.” Matt shrugs. He takes another pull of his beer and sets it down on the end table behind him. He leans forward and tugs open the button on Keith’s jeans, sliding down the zipper and reaching inside the slit of his boxers.

Keith gasps out a surprised, “Oh.”

“See, now this is a dick I can handle,” Matt says. “Heh, _handle_.”

Keith rolls his eyes, but he’s clearly not bothered when Matt starts to jerk him off. Shiro watches for a minute, taking in the sight of Keith’s breath growing short, and the bitten off groans that slip out of his mouth. He takes a drink and leans in to kiss Keith.

“Feel good?” he asks. Keith nods.

Shiro sets his drink down and tugs Keith’s jeans down to his ankles. Matt pulls his hand away and Keith lifts his hips and soon his boxer briefs go the same way. Shiro can’t help pulling Keith’s shirt up, rubbing a hand across his stomach and leaning in to kiss him. His cock is hard and flush against his stomach, precome beading at the head.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro whispers. He says it all the time but it never stops being true. Shiro can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with this gorgeous man.

“Shiro,” Keith whines, “Don’t get sappy in front of Matt.”

“Be in love all you want,” Matt says. He slides a hand up Keith’s thigh and wraps his fingers back around his dick. “I’m just here for the fun times.”

“Ugh, Mattie, you’re not helping.”

Matt presses a kiss to Keith’s temple.

“Sorry, kitten,” he says. “I’ll make it up to you.”

He bends down and Keith throws his head back against the couch. Shiro can feel Matt’s long hair brushing against his knuckles as his head bobs and he has to lean back to get a better look. Matt is working his hand around the base of Keith’s dick, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks him deeper and deeper. He pulls off and drags his tongue along the underside and Keith moans loudly. Matt runs his tongue over Shiro’s knuckles, sucks two of his fingers into his mouth and glances up, making eye contact. When Matt slides his mouth back down onto Keith, Shiro can’t help threading his fingers in Matt’s long hair. He pushes him down with the gentlest pressure and -- _fuck_ , it’s hot.

“Hey, Shiro,” Matt says. He drags his tongue slowly over the head of Keith’s dick. “Wanna help me make him come?”

Shiro nods and leans in to whisper in Keith’s ear. 

“Spread your legs, baby.”

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith moans. 

He slips two fingers into Keith’s mouth and Keith sucks on them greedily, moaning around them when Matt slides his mouth back down. Shiro’s slick fingers find Keith’s hole and push in gently, first one, then both. Keith’s whimpering with the need to come, both hands threaded in Matt’s hair, fucking up into his mouth while Shiro pushes his fingers deeper inside of him. Keith comes with a shout and collapses back into the couch, burying his head in Shiro’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Mattie,” he says finally. “You’ve gotten better at that since the last time.”

“The last time was also my first time, so I’m not surprised,” Matt says, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. “I’ve had a lot of practice since then. And giving blowjobs to aliens is definitely hard mode.” Matt pauses for a moment, looking down at Keith’s spent dick. “You’re only half alien, so it doesn’t count.”

Shiro can only shake his head, both amused and endeared by his oldest friend. He takes Matt by the chin and pulls him in for a kiss, recognizing the taste of Keith’s come on his tongue. 

“I think it’s time to make our way to the bedroom,” Shiro says. No one argues, their drinks forgotten as Matt leads the way.

\--

They lose most of their clothes before even making it to the bed. Shiro’s down to just his briefs, Keith is still wearing his socks for some reason, and Matt is in just his t-shirt, naked from the waist down. It’s a good look for him as he grinds up against Shiro while Keith fingers him. Shiro kisses him softly, in between whispered encouragements.

Keith is up to three fingers now and Matt’s cock is drilling into Shiro’s hip with every cant of his hips. Matt’s breath is hot against his face as he pants between kisses. His fingers scramble inside of Shiro’s underwear, curling around the head of his cock and Shiro moans into Matt’s mouth.

“You gonna let me fuck you, Shiro?” Matt asks. “When Keith is done with me?”

“Fuck,” Shiro swears. He feels his cock twitch at the thought and clearly Matt does too. “If you can last that long, sure.”

The odds are in Matt’s favor that he probably won’t come from being fucked for the first time, but Matt’s always liked a challenge, especially when Shiro is the one posing it. Shiro’s willing to let him have this one. Keith curls up behind Matt, kissing his shoulder.

"You ready, Mattie?"

"Yeah," Matt says, breathless. "I think so."

Keith kisses his shoulder again. 

"Good." He leans over Matt to kiss Shiro, his tongue darting out to slip into Shiro's mouth for a sloppy kiss. "Get him ready for me."

Keith crawls out of bed to retrieve a condom from the pocket of his jeans. He finally kicks off his ridiculous socks before rolling it on. Shiro urges Matt up on to his hands and knees, Matt's hands braced on either side of Shiro's hips.

"This your way of telling me you want me to blow you?"

At the moment, he's eye level with Shiro's pecs but that could be changed.

"Only if you want to," Shiro says with a smirk.

"We'll see," Matt says. Keith kneels on the bed between Matt's legs and presses a kiss to the small of his back.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Matt says. 

His voice betrays him though -- Shiro can hear the uncertainty and he reaches up to run his fingers through Matt's hair. Keith makes eye contact the moment before he lines his dick up, flashing him a warm smile. 

_Fuck._ Shiro loves him so much.

Matt groans, low and guttural as Keith pushes inside. He drops his head to Shiro's chest and Shiro can feel the heat of Matt’s labored breathing against his skin.

"How’re you doing?" Shiro asks. His metal fingers skate over Matt's shoulder blades.

"I’m okay," Matt says, but his voice is still tight. "Just give me a second."

Keith runs his hands over Matt's hips, kneading his ass for a moment before rocking his hips slightly.

"That okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," Matt gasps, "You can -- _more_."

Shiro watches as Keith pulls back, sliding back into Matt deeper and deeper. Matt groans, the air punched out of his lungs with every thrust.

"God, Matt," Shiro sighs. "You look amazing like this."

Matt squeezes his eyes shut, his lips fall open for a moment and Shiro wants nothing more than to slip his fingers into his mouth. Matt bites down on his bottom lip, stifling a groan before he looks up at Shiro.

"I don't suppose this is the kind of thing you can talk about in a best man speech, huh?" Matt's smirk is wiped off his face when Keith slams into him. " _Oh fuck_ , kitten, do that again."

Keith pulls out all the way and trails a hand down Matt's spine. Shiro watches as Keith taps the head of his cock against Matt's ass. He reaches down into his underwear to wrap a hand around his own neglected hard on. It's Keith's favorite way to tease and it drives Shiro crazy.

"You okay up there, babe?" Keith asks.

Shiro curls his human hand around the back of Matt's head and grins up at Keith.

"I'm great. You're putting on a better show than anything I could watch on the datapad."

Keith snorts and blows him a kiss before he slams back inside of Matt.

" _Fuck_ ," Matt screams. Keith sets a punishing pace and Shiro knows it means he wants to come. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Matt chants. "Fuck, Keith, that feels so good."

"I know it does," Keith says. "I've had lots of practice." 

He reaches up and Shiro takes his hand off Matt's head so they can thread their fingers together. It's a small gesture but it makes warmth pool in the pit of Shiro's stomach. Keith closes his eyes and his hips stutter to a stop as he comes.

He drapes himself over Matt's back, kissing his neck before rolling off him. Keith lays there, naked, spread eagle, a giant grin on his face. Shiro shifts out from underneath Matt and crawls over to kiss him upside down.

"Mmm," Keith sighs contentedly.

"Go get cleaned up, baby," Shiro says. "Then you can watch Matt fuck me."

"I guess that’s a decent incentive to move," Keith says. 

He rolls off the bed and Matt points the way to the bathroom. Shiro watches him go, thinks about burying his face in Keith's ass later and sighs happily.

"It _is_ a great ass," Matt says. Shiro ducks his head when he feels the blush creep up over his cheeks. Matt laughs and gives him a playful shove. "He's _yours_ now, you big goof. You don’t have to be embarrassed about staring at his ass."

They’re both silent for a moment and then Matt speaks again.

"I bet you're glad you took my advice, huh?"

"More than anything," Shiro says.

"I'm glad you're happy, Takashi."

"Thanks," Shiro says. Matt pushes himself up on his elbows and leans in to kiss him. It reminds him more of the past then any of their other kisses so far.

"So," Matt says. "Do I get to watch those new fingers at work, or what?"

Shiro shoves him away.

"Go get me the lube, nerd."

\--

At the moment, Shiro feels like the luckiest man in the world. He’s sandwiched between Matt and Keith in the middle of Matt’s enormous bed, Matt behind him, fucking him slowly; Keith in front of him, kissing him just as lazily. Every so often Keith reaches down to play with Shiro’s cock, enough to be a tease, not nearly enough to get him off. It’s a delicious kind of torture and Shiro wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Keith nips at his bottom lip and trails his mouth down to suck a mark into Shiro’s throat. 

“ _Harder_ , baby,” he moans. He sinks his fingers into Keith’s ass, pulling him closer to grind against him. 

“Still like to be marked up, Shiro?” Matt whispers in his ear. His hand slides down from where it’s gripping his hip and curls around his cock. _Finally._

“You should -- _ah, fuck_ \-- you should see the marks he leaves when his fangs are out,” Shiro says.

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith whines against his skin. “You’re not supposed to tell people that.”

“Matt’s dick is _literally_ inside me right now,” Shiro says. “I think the time for secrets is over.”

Matt buries a laugh in the back of Shiro’s neck and kisses his shoulder.

“Fangs, huh?” Matt asks. Keith looks up and gives a small nod.

“They only come out when I’m stressed.”

“Hmm,” Matt says. Shiro can practically hear the wheels turning in Matt’s head, putting together the pieces of what such a statement implies. Matt leans forward and Shiro can see them kiss over his shoulder out of the periphery of his vision. “Help me get him off,” Matt says, echoing his earlier sentiment. 

Keith’s fingers replace Matt’s, jerking him quickly and Shiro fucks up into the tightness of his fist. Matt’s fingers dig into his hip and Shiro can hear his breathing grow ragged as he fucks Shiro harder, faster.

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs. “Just like that.”

He’s kissing Keith when he comes, overwhelmed by the sensations of two of the most important people in his life. Matt follows not long after. He stays inside Shiro until he’s gone soft, eases out slowly and Shiro feels the bed shift as he gets up. Shiro rolls onto his back and Keith curls up on his chest.

“This was a good idea,” he says sleepily.

Keith hums his agreement, his eyes already falling closed.

\--

In the morning they wake up tangled together, sticky and sore. Matt is a little worse for wear than Shiro is, but the only one surprised by this is Matt. The three of them are sitting around the kitchen table and Matt has swiped a throw pillow from the couch to sit on. 

“Practice makes perfect,” Keith says in between bites of waffle. “You leveled up your blowjob game. Now you gotta go get fucked by some aliens.”

“Pretty sure I did that last night, kitten,” Matt groans.

“Hey, Matt,” Shiro says. “Where’d that nickname come from?”

“What? Kitten?” Matt’s eyes are already gleaming. Shiro glances at Keith and he’s glaring daggers at Matt. “Because Keith’s the stray you took in. He was our little feral kitten.”

“You are _uninvited_ to the wedding,” Keith says. Shiro is half worried that he actually means it.

“You’re still pretty feral, actually.”

Keith flips him off. 

\--

Keith pouts for the better part of an hour until Matt climbs into his lap and attacks him with kisses. It also probably helps that he promises to let them spitroast him the next time he’s up in space.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zombietime_) about these good boys.


End file.
